Oh! My Lady
Detalles thumb|250px|Oh! My Lady *'Titulo:' 오! 마이 레이디 / Oh! Mai Leidi *'Género:' Drama, Comedia, Romance *'Cadena:' SBS *'Episodios:' 16 *'Período de emisión:' 22- Marzo-2010 al 11-Mayo-2010 *'Horario:' Lunes y Martes 20:55 *'Banda Sonora Original:' Oh! My Lady OST Sinopsis Sung Min Woo es un actor arrogante y antipático que sufre un giro repentino en su vida cuando conoce a Yoon Kye Hwa, una mujer de 35 años, divorciada y con una hija llamada Kim Min Ji a quien tiene que dejar a cargo de su padre porque no tiene casa ni dinero. Ella llega al departamento de Sung Min Woo como empleada doméstica, pero por un incidente lo deja. Tiempo después recibe una llamada de una entrevista de trabajo por parte de una compañía musical; estos le ofrecen trabajo a cambio de conseguir que Sung Min Woo haga el musical que está preparando dicha compañía. En sus intentos por convencerlo, Yoon Kye Hwa, conoce a una pequeña niña con una carta en la que dice que es hija de Sung Min Woo. La niña fue abandonada por su madre en el edificio donde vive Sung Min Woo para que este se haga responsable. Yoon Kye Hwa, chantajea a Sung Min Woo y este termina aceptando hacer el musical, pero no a su hija,asi que contrata a Yoon Kye Hwa para que se haga cargo de la niña. En el transcurso de su convivencia, Yoon Kye Hwa, ayudará a Sung Min Woo a madurar y a querer a su hija. Todo se complica cuando el manager de Sung Min Woo, se entera y decide alejar a Yoon Kye Hwa con muchas artimañas, una de ellas es exponiéndola a los medios públicos como una chantajista y ella no se atreve a defender para proteger a Sung Min Woo y a su hija. Sung Min Woo, para detener el escándalo decide decir que está saliendo con Yoon Kye Hwa. ¿Será que tendrán mutuos sentimientos? Reparto thumb|250px|Cuadro de Relaciones *Chae Rim como Yoon Kye Hwa *Choi Si Won como Sung Min Woo *Lee Hyun Woo como Yoo Si Joon *Park Han Byul como Hong Yoo Ra Personas cercanas a Yoon Kye Hwa *Yoo Seo Jin como Lee Bok Nim *Yoo Tae Woong como Kim Byung Hak *Bang Joon Seo como Kim Min Ji Personas cercanas a Sung Min Woo *Kim Yoo Bin como Ye Eun *Heo Joon Seok como Choi Tae Gu *Kim Hee Won como Jung Yoon Suk *Kim Jong Yeop como un amigo de Min Woo Personas cercanas a Yoo Si Joon *Moon Jung Hee como Han Jung Ah *Hwang Hyo Eun como Oh Jae Hee *Hong Jong Hyun como Park Jin Ho Otros *Kim Kwang Gyu como Han Min Kwan (periodista) *Lee Dae Yeon como Eom Dae Yong *Chu Hun Yub como Chae Ho Suk *Kim Hee Joon como guardia de seguridad de Min Woo *Yeo Ji Hyo como estudiante de secundaria *Sung Hyuk como actor del musical Cameos *Jessica como ella misma (ep 7) *Kim Hyo Yeon como ella misma (ep 7) *Choi Soo Young como ella misma ( ep 7) *Lee Han Wie como el Director ( ep 1) *Jun Hye Jin como una actriz ( ep 1) *Sulli como modelo del desfile ( ep 1) *Nah Young Hee como ex jefe de Gae Hwa ( ep 1) *Sung Hyuk como un actor del musical Producción *'Compañía Productora: '''Pan Entertainment * '''Director:' Park Young Soo *'Guionista: '''Goo Sun Young Audiencia '''Fuente: 'TNmS Media Korea Reconocimientos * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Nueva Estrella - Choi Si Won Curiosidades *Durante la grabaciones del drama Choi Si Won le tomó mucho cariño a Kim Yoo Bin, la pequeña actriz que interpretó a su hija en el drama, incluso ella le llama "papá". En una ocasión, él dijo a través de twitter: “''Mi hija Ye Eun siempre viene a mí corriendo y me abraza mientras me llama papá. Ya me he convertido en un tontorrón por mi hija. Oh, My Lady es Ye Eun. Lo siento Chae Rim noona, jeje”''. *En el capítulo 1 de la serie sale un fragmento de la cancion Run Devil Run de Girls Generation *En el capítulo 1 aparece Sulli desfilando junto a Siwon. *En el capítulo 2 y 10 se puede escuchar la canción Baby de Justin Bieber. *En el capítulo 2 se puede escuchar en el fondo The time of my life de The Black Eyes Peas. *En el capítulo 3 cuando Siwon va manejando para reunirse con Kye Hwa se escucha la canción Halo de Beyonce. *En el capítulo 4 en la escena del supermercado, se puede escuchar un fragmento de la canción Lollipop 2 de BIGBANG. *En el capitulo 5 en la escena de calentamiento para bailar se puede escuchar la canción We are the word". *En el capitulo 6, Sung Min Woo y Yoon Kye Hwa asisten al musical de Onew The borters Were Brave. *En el episodio 6 se pueden escuchar las canciones Hey Soul Sister de Train y Bed Rock de Young Money (grupo liderado por Lil Wayne). * En el capitulo 6 aparecen Choi Soo Young, Kim Hyo Yeon de Girls Generation y Jessica. *En el capitulo 16 Kim Byung Hak canta un fragmento de la canción de Sorry Sorry de Super Junior *En el capítulo 16, en la escena de la celebración, se puede escuchar la canción Somewhere Over the Rainbow de Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. *En el capítulo 16 se puede escuchar la canción Bad Romance de Lady Gaga. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *HanCinema Galería Oh!_My_Lady.jpg Oh!_My_Lady0.jpg Oh!_My_Lady1.jpg Oh!_My_Lady2.png Oh!_My_Lady3.jpg Oh!_My_Lady4.jpg Oh!_My_Lady5.jpg Oh!_My_Lady6.jpg Oh!_My_Lady7.png Oh!_My_Lady8.png Oh!_My_Lady9.png Oh!_My_Lady10.png Oh!_My_Lady12.png Oh!_My_Lady14.jpg Oh!_My_Lady13.png Oh!_My_Lady16.jpg Oh!_My_Lady15.png Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2010 Categoría:SBS Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Romance Categoría:Drama Categoría:De 13 a 17 episodios